


everyone approaches me with a reason

by mujigaee



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mujigaee/pseuds/mujigaee
Summary: I had found him, my beloved, just as he found me.





	everyone approaches me with a reason

The petite girl turned to face the older youth who was brushing her hair softly. He came to a pause then, placing the comb aside, he gave Chii his full attention. She looked like she had something to say but instead of words, he was given a smile. A Chii trademark smile, he would call it, was one that seemingly exudes rays of light at every angle, warming his cold heart. She reached out a hand, brushing her fingertips down his cheek, beaming at him. 

 

Without letting the warmth of her hand leave him, he grabbed at it, settling it against his cheek. He watched her for a second with a small smile on his face. 

 

"What's wrong?" He asked, leaning into her hand, wondering what sort of things she was curious about this time around. Both of them has literally zero common everyday life experience before they got together. In Chii's case, she was isolated from the outside world since young and had zero connection to the outside world due to some reasons he was never told about. Perhaps, one day she would tell him about it. Whereas in Fai's case, he did not have any interest in such matter before, even his exes had never approached him for such matter. Every thing he needed, there would be means of getting them without him ever needed to show his hands. His family was a powerful one, in this society, none will live about without hearing the household name Flowright. The current head was his elder brother and he doted on Fai, letting him do whatever he wanted. 

 

Since they have gotten together, they had went around experiencing all sorts of things Chii wanted. He would never get tired of it, as long as she was happy, it was all worth it. In such matter, all their firsts, well most of them, were given to each to other. This gave Fai an odd sense of superiority, the smile on his face grew gentler.

 

"Fai is coming home early tonight right? Let's go grocery shopping? If it is always fine with you. It's okay if it's too troublesome." She replied shyly, pointing at the TV.

 

She saw a couple going on a grocery shopping date and there was a really good atmosphere among them and there were a lot of things she had not seen before in that place the shopping happened. Sometimes, Fai found himself wondering why she was always in a hurry of making so memories, do they not have all the time they wanted? It never sit well with her if she was just sitting around doing nothing and she hated having to wait for Fai to come home from work. Though she did not say it to his face, he knew from her face. She was really easy to read and a really good girl, always putting him in consideration before her own selfish wants and needs. Though he did not mean at all, fueling her every needs and wants, not finding them selfish at all. In fact, it makes him happy being depended on and being thought by her. 

 

He looked at her thoughtfully before consenting to it. "Wait for me at the kindergarten when you're done with work. I'll come pick you up after I'm done on my side." He had to let the housekeeper know to not come in today. As usual, everything they needed would be taken care by the housekeeper. Chii wanted to do the housework before but her health condition were not suitable for such and feeling bad for her, he asked through his connections and found her a work at a kindergarten. She spent her time while he was at work playing and taking care of children. They could never have children of their own but she never felt sad about that. 

 

For her, it was enough to be able to be with Fai. It was her greatest blessing that Fai was able to accept her despite all her shortcomings. 

 

Their family has been friends since the time of their grandparents, though they had never met neither and neither did they came across each other as kids. In fact, the fact that they were fiances were news to them. They heard about when they were of age but neither side made efforts to see each other and it was not until her elder sister's passing that her parents decided to send her to Fai. She was not sure what was going on on her side, but she knew they must have their reasons. After leaving her with him, her family disappeared without a trace, asking her to live well. It was coincidental that Fai just broke up with his last partner and had no reason to reject them. Understanding their concerns to an extent, he never mistreated Chii and given her any grievances and even readily embraced their status as fiances. His brother, on the other hand, was really happy that Fai decided to finally settled down and stayed away from those people approaching him with hidden agendas. In fact, he really liked Chii too, finding her to be too good for Fai, in fact.

 

When Fai came to get her that evening, he greeted the teachers for taking care of Chii. A driver was with him too, so both of them were seated at the back and the whole time she could not help but glance at him from time to time. He leaned back against the headrest, noticing her glances and let their eyes met. A gentle smile appeared on his face when she blushed in embarrassment, caught red-handed. 

 

"Is something the matter?" He asked, reaching a hand out and patting her head.

 

"It's nothing but... Fai, why do you look like that?" Pushing his hand away, Chii reached for the sunglasses he had on.

 

"Hmm? Why do I look like what? Oh the sunglasses?" He blinked, letting her take the sunglasses away. "You know my family situation. People approach me all the time for various reasons, saying they like me. But, really, what they like is my face, my status. There was no one that really likes me who I truly am." For a moment, she could swear she saw a cold expression flashed across his face but it was only a split second. His usual smile hung on like it was always there.

 

She watched him thoughtfully before softening her expression to a small pout. "But.. they hide your beautiful face. It's a shame to hide it!"

 

"Beautiful?" A look of surprise spread across his features. He did not expect that. 

 

"Yes, you are beautiful! Especially your eyes, they look pure, sincere... pretty like the sea," Her words tinged with a tint of nostalgia. "

 

There was no hint of sarcasm or hints of ulterior motives hidden in her words. Every word that came from her mouth came from her heart. 

 

"I like your face. That's why it's a waste. You shouldn't hide it." 

 

Before meeting Chii, Fai did not know what love was, he hummed meaningful at her words.

 

Love in her words were a painful experience, even though he was her first and last. People would laugh, cry and event resent each other for no reasons in the name of love. When one is in love, the other dictates their actions and emotions. He once asked her why do people yearn for love despite knowing the pain it brings, despite knowing she had no experience in such. Even so, he wanted to know what she thought. She said maybe it was for people to bury their loneliness, because he was with her, she was never lonely. It was the same for him. It did not matter what status she was using to stay with him. It was fine even if she was not his lover, as long as she was next to him. He could go on. Chii was special. Even the word 'lover' was beneath her.

 

When they reached the grocery store, Chii was all smiles. She dashed around, picking everything that was interesting in her eyes. It was to the point that their trolley was filled with unwanted junks, and Fai had no way to stop her. There was no way he could reject her, seeing the light in her eyes. It was like in her world, there was nothing but snacks and Fai in it. She did not put in mind the stares she was getting from the other people in the store, it was like a little angel was set loose there. They could do nothing but stop and watch her. 

 

To be honest, he did not like that one bit. It was good enough that he was the only one in her eyes but it was not good that she was there for others to see. If he did not keep her under his supervision, it felt like she would just disappear somewhere without a trace like her family. He tried looking for them but there were truly not a single shred of clue to their whereabouts. It was like they completely disappeared from the face of the world they were in. He unconsciously reached out to hold her hand, as if trying to imprint her warmth on him, as if wanting to keep her by her side forever. Forever would be lovely to be honest.

 

By the time, they reached home it was already late in the evening. They had a quick meal and went to bed early. 

 

That night, she crawled into bed with him, saying that she was cold. And then, she told him a story she once heard from her mother. 

 

That town was completely empty.

There were houses and lights could be seen from the windows but there was nobody on the streets.

I tried peeking at the windows. There was someone inside but they were with **it**.

Because it is more fun to be with **it** , more fun than being with people. 

So no one comes out anymore. This town is empty. 

I will go on a journey to another town. It would be nice if someone could find me. 

But if the one for me falls in love with me that is when I have to part with the one for me. 

Even so, I want to meet the one for me.

I think as I walked through the empty town. As expected this town is empty too, everyone is with **it**. 

They do not wish to wake from the fun dreams they have with **it**.

The time spent with **it** is a dream. The times they spent were so wonderful they were dreamlike.

**It** would grant whatever wishes they wanted and behave as they wanted.

**It** was not a person so **it** can be a person's dream. 

But even the all powerful **it** , there were something **it** could never do. 

**It** cannot be a person. It can take someone's place but it could never be a person. 

That is something I know very well. I know it very well because I am me. 

Today, I continue to search for the one for me. The one that will love me because of who I am. 

That person will continue to love me even if I cannot grant dreams. 

But, is there really such a person out there? I hope there is. 

Will he love me and just me? It would be nice if it were be so... 

Will he really not sneak anything from me? 

If that is not really true, if he could not love me for who I am, then he is not the one for me. 

Is there really such a person?  There must be.

 I am sure he is somewhere close. Somewhere not too far away, there must be someone that I can fall in love with. 

But, what if that person doesn't love me? 

What if he falls for someone other than me? 

A person's heart can't be erased or multiply like **it**.

That is why it's difficult to change things that a person has chosen. 

I know...while there are people whose hearts who can be changed, there are also hearts that cannot be changed. 

Feelings of love are especially hard to change. 

Then what will you do? Then I will have to decide, decide and do what is to be done. 

 

_**I am not human.** _

 

"Fai, have you fallen asleep?" She murmured softly after realising there were only breathing sounds coming from Fai. After making sure he was really asleep, she reached out and gently caressed his face. Seeing that there were no response, and that Fai was truly asleep, she whispered softly. "There something I want to tell you. Fai, I really love you." Feeling slightly ticklish, the corners of his lip curled up. She gave him a light peck on his cheek and smiled.

 

By the time he woke up, she was long gone. "Chii?" The warmth that was in his arms had turned cold.

 

Because Fai was Fai, I was able to fall in love with him, the one just for me.

He fills my entire heart. I am happy when he laughs, I am happy when Fai is by my side.

Fai is different from other people, he is special.

I had found him, my beloved, just as he found me.

The things I could do and the things I could not do because of who I am.

Fai found them, and he loved me who I am.

I had found him but it was the beginning of something in more painful.

It was painful being by his side, painful being unable to do anything, painful watching him being in painful.

That was why I had decided to stop being in front of him and disappear.

I disappeared because I love him.

And yet, I am in even more pain now.

It was even more painful being unable to see him.

I could no longer feel his warmth, no longer see the sea in his beautiful eyes.

No longer being greeted by his smile the moment I woke up.

Even though I left because I love him.

Because you love him, you left?

Because that would mean happiness for him.

Only with my departure can he find true _happiness._

 

**_What is happiness?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a too-long-to-be-a-drabble fic I did for my friend for practice.  
> If the story seems familiar to you, yes it's that story.   
> Cheers!


End file.
